


Is it too late to say sorry?

by SweetAwfulThoughts



Category: Creek - Fandom, KenMan - Fandom, Kyman - Fandom, South Park, Stanman - Fandom, Style - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Cartman, Candy, Comedy, F/M, Humor, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Major M/M, Romance, Trans, creek - Freeform, girl cartman, kenman - Freeform, minor F/M, stanman - Freeform, stenndy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAwfulThoughts/pseuds/SweetAwfulThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cartman didn't know becoming a girl will help him see everyone in a different light. Butters dumbass idea will help his relationship with _________</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"B-B-But...what the fuck!?" Eric cried when he stared down at the rose colored skirt that draped over his exposed thighs. "What the hell did you do to me!?" He spun around and noticed his casual body weight was slim down to a figure eight, allowing him the view of his white high heels.

Butters quickly grabbed the old book off his bed and scanned through the pages at lightening speed, "oh, uh, hamburgers! I'm going to be grounded for eh uh using dark magic for sure!"

"My foot is going to be so far up your ass Butters if you don't change me back this instant!" The brunette boy threatened.

"I uh can't Eric!" He scrolled to the fifteenth page, "I don't know how!"

Cartman blinked at the dumbfounded blonde with his mascaraed eyelashes fluttering back and forth. He brought his hands up to show his red painted fingernails, "you better figure something out right now or I'm going to fucking scratch your eyes out with my perfectly manicured nails!" The brunet boy trapped in a female body hissed to his friend.

Butters stopped flipping pages when he landed on the spell he put on Eric, "w-well gee, I put a curse on you after you pulled my pants down in front of the cheerleaders. The old widow woman told me this little trick would help you show compassion for uh others." He brought his index finger on a sentence in the second paragraph of the page, "see it uh says, let the person drink the purple liquid; that's what I put in your lemonade if you were wondering. They will change by the change of their heart." The blonde put his finger he pointed with up to his lips, "I just thought it was going to uh turn you gay."

"Compassion? Oh I'll show you something if I get a fucking period you asshole!" Eric gritted his teeth and clenched his fists together. "I'm telling your parents that you turned me into a chick!" The brunet turned on his heel and started sashaying toward the door in his uncomfortable heels.

The blonde boy jogged over to his bedroom door and stood in Cartman's way of leaving, "w-wait! Don't tell my mom and uh dad! Valentine's Day is coming up and I want to score some uh puss-ladies this Saturday!"

Cartman scoffed at his poor excuse, "too bad! If I'm stuck with boobs, then you're stuck in your room jacking it alone for another year!" His feminine hands reached out and pushed the blonde out of his way. When his hands brushed against Butters forearm, the blonde boy turned bright red at his touch.

"W-Wow your hands are soft..."

Eric retracted his girly hand away from the creepy boy and growled, "don't touch me!" The brunette walled passed Butters and out his door with the blonde trailing behind him. Cartman cupped his hands together and started shouting as he made his way down the stairs.

"MR AND MRS STOTCH! YOUR SON MADE ME A-"

Butters came sprinting down the stairs after him and tackled poor Eric down so he landed on the ground.

The teenage boys father came into the living room from the kitchen to hear what made that thud noise. "Butters. Are you playing ball in the house again? You'll be grounded young man-oh." His eyes went wide when he saw his son on top of a very attractive brunette girl. Her eyes opened to reveal bright blue orbs as she glanced up at him.

Mr. Stotch huffed disappointingly when he saw the petite girl wince in pain, "Butters! Get off of her this instant or you're grounded young man!"

Butters retrieved from Cartman and stood up beside his father, "y-yes sir."

The father bent down and admired the pretty girl who pointed a finger at his son and laughed. "What's your name?"

Eric gawked at his question and placed a hand on his chest, "it's me! Cartman!-"

"-Erica Cartman; she's Eric's cousin." Butters cut him off.

Mr. Stotch looked over to his son, "the fat one?"

Cartman twitched at his comment, "aye! He's not fat! He's big boned!" 'You closet homosexual that likes to get it up the ass from man downtown at the gay bars!' The brunette boy screamed in his mind.

"Well it was nice to meet you Erica, it's getting pretty late, shouldn't you be heading home?"

"Golly Mr. Stotch, you're right! I better get home to ERIC," blue eyes narrowed toward Butters, "he must be worried about me."

\-----------------

Next Day~

  
"That dumbass is lucky that my mom went out of town for a few weeks!"

The brunette boy trapped in a girls body cherished the small things about this body. First, he could stare at his feet whenever he wanted too. Second, it was easier for him to pick his clothes out; make sure they all matched and were in fashion. And lastly and the best of all was, "boobs," he grabbed his chest and smirked. Wendy waited her whole life to finally make it to an A cup and all he had to do was drink that crappy spell.

Cartman left the house and started walking to the usual bus stop he routinely went to everyday. He didn't mind walking there today, with all the fat off his back and stomach he had a whole lot more energy. When he made it to the bus sign he noticed the three boys weren't acknowledging his presence as they kept chattering about Terrance and Philip.

"Dude, I'm on team Philip, he's the best out of the two of them." Kyle crossed his arms over his chest, "Terrance just needs to apologize and everything will be fine."

"Kyle," the raven boy next to him known as Stan stuck a finger in his best friends face, "Terrance makes all the jokes, Philip just follows his lead, he should be the one to apologize."

Kenny's face was stuck in a porn magazine like everyday so it didn't bother Cartman one bit, but the jew rat would at least greet him. He lost his anger when he suddenly processed what they were talking about. Because of Butters he didn't get to watch the new episode with special guest star; Taylor Swift. Cartman waited all week to see his two favorite celebrities fart in that bitches face in front of her toxic fans.

"Ahem," Cartman cleared his throat and held a fist up to his mouth, "excuse me boys, what the fuck happened to Terrance and Philip?"

The redhead boy turned around to face me, "who are you?"

'Well fuck you.' Cartman wanted to shout to the rude asshole that didn't even answer his question, but returned a question to himself. "My names Erica Cartman...I'm Eric's cousin from...Detroit."

Stan raised an eyebrow, "where's fatass then?"

"We switched places," Eric should've planned this through, he was only going by what first pops in his head. "It's this family program, he's at my school for awhile and I'll be attending here..." He couldn't tell if his friends were believing him so he kept blabbing, "I thought Butters told you guys? Cartman told him I was coming so he showed me around town and helped me with all the names."

Cartman pointed at the raven, "you're Stan Marsh, the Cows quarterback, the hippie." He then brought his finger in Kyle's direction, "you're Je-K-Kyle Broflovski, Mr. Know it all." Lastly he landed on his best friend, the blonde boy obsessed with sex, "and you're Kenny McCormick, the town whore." After insulting them all in a row Eric smiled innocently so it would piss them all off, but insults never came to backfire on him.

Kyle sighed and placed a hand to the side of his head, "looks like fatass has been talking sweetly about us."

Stan laughed and shrugged his shoulders toward the redhead, "what do you expect? Anything different?"

The bus pulled up to the teenagers and the doors opened allowing them access to get on. Kyle held a hand out to Eric, "after you."

Cartman blinked at the friendly gesture, but didn't think much of it because the jew rat likes to be nice to girls. The brunet hopped onto the bus stairs and made his way to his usual seat next to the window in the front. Eric lifted up his arms up and sniffed around him, for some oddly reason he always smelled like vanilla. Was it part of the spell or did he usually smell like that? He felt completely tainted and girlish.

Stan and Kyle took the seats across the aisle from Cartman, making him wonder if they didn't want to sit with him because he was a girl. Kenny came over and sat down next to him, his eyes still on the magazine in his hand. The poor kid didn't say a single word to Cartman the whole way to the school.

Eric didn't like how cold the blonde's blue eyes bore into the book in front of him, it was like Kenny wasn't interested in him.

\---------------

"Ah! Hello Erica! How are you?" Butters walked up to Cartman who was putting items in his locker with an innocent smile plastered on his face.

Cartman slammed his locker closed and glared at the cheeky boy, "because of your stupid doings, my best friend won't even make eye contact with me!"

Butters held his hands up in defense, "I uh know, but we just gotta eh go to the woman I bought the spell book from and she'll fix you!"

The girl in front of him bit her inner cheek nervously and glanced around the school, "so I'm stuck like this till after school?"

"I-I guess so..."

Cartman moved away from his locker and started walking to the classroom with Butters following him or her...he's doesn't fucking know right now. "Butters when I'm my usual self again I'm going to kick your scrawny ass."

"Can't you kick it while you're still a girl?" The blonde twiddled his fingers together, "you smell good and it feels nice having a girl touch me."

"Go away Butters." Eric entered the classroom and a sudden smell filled his girlish nostrils with delight. Taking a small sniff in the air he rotated his head around to find where that amazing scent came from.  
His eyes drifted off to the cheerleaders huddled in a group by Wendy's desk, they were all sipping on some coffees from that expensive place; Starbucks.

Cartman left Butters at the door to go over to his fellow female classmates to see why he was so attracted to that smell. When he was behind Bebe he tapped on her shoulder lightly and spoke, "excuse me, I was wondering what kind of drinks are those in your guys hands?"

The curly haired blonde turned around so she was facing the new student, her eyes went wide, "oh my god!" She gasped and leaned into Cartman's girl face, "your eyes! They're like crystals!"

The confused girl in front of Bebe started blushing a light pink, "...um thanks..."

Wendy pulled Bebe out of the girls personal bubble and held her drink up to the stranger, "it's a pumpkin spice latte; here, try mine."

Cartman took the cold cup that had whip cream covering the top of the lid with spices sprinkles surrounding the white substance. His noticeable blush turned deep red when he thought about it being an indirect kiss with Wendy. Shaking his boy thoughts away he took a sip from her green straw.

Wendy watched the new girl release her drink from her mouth and could already tell they hooked her up as a new customer. The brunette handed her the cup back and exclaimed loudly, "t-that's delicious! I always thought they were stupid girly drinks, but it's the best think I ever drank!"

Red and Lola gave her strange looks at the way she got overly excited over a normal drink for girls. Nicole nudged the redhead in the side with her evil and muttered a small 'be nice' before she continued drinking her own Starbucks.

"So," Wendy began, "what's your name stranger?"

Eric licked his lips trying to get that last taste of the pumpkin spice in his mouth, "mm' name is Erica Cartman, I'm Eric Cartman's cousin from Detroit." He was now craving more of that coffee, he wanted to take another sip out of the raven girls drink.

Bebe gasped once again, "you poor thing!" She shoved Erica's face into her giant breasts making the brunet suffocate. "Don't worry! We'll protect you!"

Cartman started wailing from lack of air and had to have Bebe pulled away from him again so he could grasp for air.

Wendy stood between Bebe and Erica for the new girls safety and gave her a generous smile, "well Cartman is interesting..."

 

What female Cartman looks like~  
\------------------------------------------------------------

 

\------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Eric and Butters walked to the lunchroom together as Butters read the receipt he got for his spell book. He tried to pull some Master Chaos bull crap by laughing demonically when the brunet tripped over his female heel. Cartman's face was implanted to the ground, allowing his skirt to rise up to show his Lacey pink underwear. Butters fingers laced together over his mouth as he gave an evil grin and tells Cartman to fear him. The blonde boy apparently thought this was some type of revenge he casted upon Eric on purpose. That's why Butters had a red hand print covering his left cheek, "when are they open?"

"Okay, the uh store says it's open everyday from 9 a.m.-10 p.m." He stuffed the piece of paper into his back pocket and looked at his friend, "they'll be open after school for sure."

"Terrific! So we'll head there after class and reverse the special, simple."

They entered the cafeteria and headed to their usual seats at the boys table with their fellow friends. Craig, Clyde, Stan, Kenny, Tweek, Token, Jimmy, and Kyle already took their spots, leaving two empty seats for the two other boys. 

Butters placed his lunch box on the table and sat next to Craig. Cartman walked around to take his seat next to Kyle, "so guys did you catch what happened to Terrance and Philip?" Eric asked as he brought his own lunchbox out with a picture of Will Smith crying on it. "I never got to see the fight on tv, so I can't take sides till I hear it." His blue eyes shifted from his lunch to his friends staring at him uneasily. "What?"

Tweek twitched from the end of the table at Clyde, "i-it's a..n-nee-girl!"

Eric glanced over his shoulder to see all the girls at their very own lunch table talking about unicorns and makeup. "A girl?" He watched them all laugh in unison and turned back around with a thumb pointing toward them as he answered Tweek's comment. "They seem occupied talking about stickers or gossiping, I don't know what the hell girls do."

"He's talking about you," Clyde cooed beside him, "what's your name doll face?" 

Cartman wanted to gag when he watched the other brunette wink at him flirtatiously, "Erica. Erica Cartman; I'm Cartman's cousin from Detroit."

They all got silent giving each other awkward looks. The girl was sitting at their table unannounced and it was making them all uncomfortable. Well except for Clyde who was still giving Erica seductive smirks and kissy faces.

Craig tossed a middle finger toward Stan, "you're the leader of the gang, you break it to her."

"Break what to me?" Her eyes averted from Tucker to look at Marsh, one of her closest friends who wouldn't kick her out of the group.

"Uhhh..." Stan rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "well you see Erica, no girls can sit at our table, it's against the rules."

"Well," Erica turned to Stan with her hands on her hips and huffed, "who made such a dumb rule like that!"

Kyle stopped drinking his water and spoke on behalf of his best friend, "Cartman did."

'Dammit! I did make that rule!' Eric sulked in his head, 'I only made that because Wendy kept coming over and turning every conversation into something about their relationship!'

"B-But I'm not bringing any harm to you guys!" She cried defensively.

Token swallowed his food and looked at the girl, "actually you are. Look, girls like to talk, if we slip something you can go off and tell the girls."

"M-M-Maybe take s-s-some of my j-j-j-jokes and give it to G-G-German robots." Jimmy pointed out.

"S-So you guys don't want me to sit here?" Cartman choked out giving them all hurt looks, "I can't believe you guys want me to leave." He knew he looked like a girl, but he at least thought his personality would save his friendships. Butters had a guilty expression planted on his own face, but didn't meet Eric's gaze. The brunet glanced over at Kenny in the corner of his eye to see the blonde still had his eyes glued on the magazine from this morning. His orange jacket covered his whole body, but his eyes. He didn't have anything in front of him so Cartman expected he wasn't having lunch today.

"Kenny!?" He pleaded. The poor kid would always help him out during these kind of situations.

McCormick just flipped a page as a response and gave Erica a casual look before returning his attention to naked woman of Russia. 

"Tch," Erica stood up from the lunch bench and grabbed her lunch box, "fine." She walked to the other side of the table where Kenny and Jimmy sat at the end. "I wasn't hungry anyway." The brunet slammed the lunchbox in front of the poor kids face. "Enjoy your fucking lunches." She turned on her heels and stormed out the lunchroom doors.

Craig groaned and rolled his eyes, "another tantrum girl, great." 

Kyle glared at Stan, "was it going to kill us to let her sit here for a day?"

"Don't give me that look! It was her cousins rule!" Stan already felt a presence behind him that had a menacing aura fill the air. Wendy gripped the raven boys shoulder harshly, "the hall. NOW." 

"Eh? What did I do!?" Stan felt his girlfriend grab the collar of his shirt and tug on him. 

Nicole came from the other side of the table with her hands on her hips. She darted her eyes down at Token who was very much as confused as Stan. "W-What?"

\--------------

"I swear to god! When I turn back to a boy, all of them will be getting an ass kicking!" Cartman growled and clenched his fists together. His eyes were overflowing with tears, stupid woman harmonies were forcing him to show his feelings instead of bottling them up like he usually did. After every minute he had to wipe his eyes with the back of his hand, "geez, I can't stop crying."

The brunet was sad and craving, craving the sweetest chocolate he could think of. Delicious types of chocolate he could eat like milk chocolates, dark chocolate, white chocolate, or maybe even semi-sweet chocolate.

He was sitting on the ground in front of the classroom, waiting for lunch to be over so he could finish the day up. Eric decided to dodge all his so called friends and just stay to himself to avoid anymore conflict. "Goddammit Butters," he held his hands up in front of his face and imagined himself choking the innocent blonde. "I can't wait to ring your little chicken neck!"

"I hope you aren't talking about me?" A voice called from down the hall.

Cartman knew it was Kyle so he sighed and turned his head in the opposite direction, "what do you want?" He didn't want that Jew rat to see him cry even if he did think Erica was just his cousin.

The redhead blinked when Erica moved her gaze away from him. He shrugged it off and sat next to her, "you must be sad...huh? A-Are you crying?" His voice seemed worried as green eyes tried to take a peek at the girl's face, but it was out of his view, "aww...don't be mad Erica."

"No, I'm not mad." Cartman angled his face so he was able to give Kyle a sharp look. "I'm fucking pissed off Kahl!"

"Kahl?" Broflovski was taken back by the terrible pronouncement of his first name that Cartman would always say. Kyle shook the thought out of his head and pouted, "you don't think we're trying to be mean on purpose do you?"

"Actually I do." She jumped in, "you guys don't like me because I'm related to Eric! You guys hate him so much that you'll be mean to me to make me suffer!"

"Suffer?" Kyle stared into Cartman's feminine eyes with concern, "we don't want you to suffer."

Erica averted his eyes away from Kyle again and kept her gaze on her still uncomfortable shoes. "You hate me just like you guys hate Cartman."

"We don't hate Cartman." The red hair boy answered truthfully, "he makes everything fun." 

Erica flung her head up so she could watch as the Jewish boy kept talking on about herself...well himself... "Fun?"

"Well yeah," he nervously scratched his cheek, "the rest of us are pretty plain...Your cousin is really original." He noticed the others eyes on him so he gave her a side smile, "he's not like anyone else at this school...he's unique."

Cartman straightened his posture and leaned toward Kyle, "really!? That's what you guys think of me-C-Cartman!?"

"Yeah, well, also he is really fat, but you know just details."

Cartman ignored his last statement as he felt his feminine cheeks heat up with a scarlet blush. He never heard Kyle say nice stuff about him since...actually, he never said anything nice about him. For some oddly reason he enjoyed the Jew complimenting him. 

"That's really nice..." Erica said sounding surprised. A warm tingly feeling starts appearing in her stomach, "...I guess you truly like him..." Her eyes shifted over to the green eyes that were staring at the classroom door in front of them.

He brought his attention back on the girls face. When the Jewish boy noticed the blush on her cheeks he started forming a red blush on his own. "...Yeah..."

 

"Well yeah he is pretty cool," Eric had to admit to himself, I mean he was born awesome. "Maybe the best person you've ever laid your eyes on?" He urged the Jew rat to continue to praise and worship his fucking authority so he had ammo for future fights.

"Don't push it." He warned. 

RIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

Kyle and Erica flinched when the lunch bell rung   
above their heads to signal lunch was over. The brunet girl covered her ears with her palms and closed her eyes, "Jesus Christ! Why is it so loud!?"

The redhead laughed at her actions and watched kids flooding the halls once again to scurry back to class. He stood back up and held a hand down to Erica, "if the boys have a big fuss about you sitting with us, then you and I can eat by ourselves."

Cartman took the opportunity to take Kyle's hand and helped himself up as he watched their classmates go into Mr. Garrison's room. 

"I would like that."

He noticed Bebe and Lola whispering at the scene in front of them. The blonde was giggling till she spotted Nicole and Wendy coming their way. Lola and Bebe scurried inside the classroom to not be in the presence of super pissed girlfriends.

The head cheerleader was walking down the hall with her left hand pinching Stan's right ear. Alongside her was Nicole with her hand grasping Token ear in the same activity as Wendy, except there was an unamused expression on her face. 

Wendy and Nicole stopped in front of Kyle and Erica and let go of their boyfriends ears in unison. 

"Well?" Wendy asked with an eyebrow raised toward her stupid boyfriend, "is there something you want to say to Erica?"

The raven boy stroked his now swollen ear with his right hand and looked at female Cartman with a small pout. "Sorry for making you feel unwanted at our table."

Nicole averted her eyes from her friends boyfriend and shifted them directly at her own, "Token?"

Token sighed, "sorry for acting like you were trouble for my friends and I."

'What the fuck?' Cartman thought as he kept moving his eyes back and forth from his two friends. 'Wendy and Nicole, two cheerleaders that hated me...forced them to apologize?' 

Erica's mouth was gaped open in shock while Kyle grabbed his phone out of his pocket. A few seconds went by till the brunet girl opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted my the redhead.

Whip!

Whip!

Kyle played an app on his phone that made a whipping noise to alert everyone that the girls had an advantage over Stan and Token. 

The two boys standing in front of him twitched their eyes and gave him frowns.

Cartman had to cover his mouth to hold back the laughter as he spoke, "it's fine." 'Never knew Kyle could pull a dick move just like me!' Eric cried happily in his head.

Wendy and Nicole smiled at her and walked over and interlocked both their arms with her. 

"Since these boys don't understand us girls," she exclaimed, "we'll take you under our wings and show you the ropes around here."

Nicole nodded toward the head cheerleader then looked at Erica, "that's right! Now I overheard you asking about the Terrance and Philip fight that took place yesterday." The black girl with brown piggy tails began to tug her toward the classroom door. "Let us explain it for you."

"You guys watch Terrance and Philip!?" Erica bursted out as she allowed them to take her into the class with them. 

The raven girl snorted, "of course! We aren't snobs! We love a good laugh!"

'I always thought they were too stuck up for those kind of shows.' Cartman thought as he looked at Wendy, the girl who was known for hating his guts the most. He bit his lip when he felt a blush arose onto his tan cheeks, '...especially Wendy.'

Wendy started off, "now Philip was in a relationship with Taylor Swift," she explained.

Nicole cut her off, "and Terrance wanted to fart on her at the MTV awards."

The three girls sashayed into their homeroom, leaving the boyfriends and Kyle alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Cartman stood outside the doorway waiting for Butters to hurry his ass up. Class ended a few minutes ago and the blonde was still in there trying to win a date with Annie. He hasn't talked to the clueless boy since the lunch incident with him not helping a bro out. Butters seem to not even care that Eric was stuck in a female body, but more on him scoring a date for Valentine's Day.

Erica was leaning against a random locker with her head down as she heard a sudden pair of heels tap along the floor. Her eyes shifted to her right as she spotted Annie running past her with her face scrunched up in disgust. Annie's shoes clacked against the floor harshly, looking over her shoulder she shrieked, "for the thousand time no!"

Rotating her head away from Butters again, she ran out of the brunet girl's view and fled down the hall. 

Butters came out shortly with a rose in his hand as he glanced around confusingly. His crush was standing in front of him, but she suddenly disappeared. He raised the rose up so Erica could see it perfectly, "h-hey where's eh uh Annie?" 

"Annie?" Cartman hummed in response and turned his head to the left and nodded down the hall, "she might've been the girl running out screaming."

The blonde boy shook his head, "no that couldn't possibly be her." 

"Are you ready yet?" Her blue eyes rolled in annoyance at her friend stalling their opportunity to turn her back to a boy. "I want to get out of this girl body."

Butters held the rose out again with the corners of his eyes becoming teary, "b-b-but I gotta give this to someone!" 

Cartman groaned and snatched it out of his hand. "Oh give me that you big baby!" His eyes searched the hall for another sign of a human being and noticed a shadow down the right hall. He grabbed the blonde boy's hand and fast paced over to the hall to see who the sad person-he meant the lucky person to get a rose from Butters. Eric's eyes met with the back of a dirty blonde biting their nails as they were staring into their locker. 'A nervous wreck like her would give Butters the confidence to ask her out.' Cartman thought proudly, he was a perfect genius. 'One shaky girl and a clueless idiot would make the perfect couple.'

"Hey." Erica announced, "Butters got something for you." She sashayed over in her uncomfortable heels and held the red rose out to the girl who had her back toward her. 

Butters brushed his fingers through his hair and straightened up his posture. Taking a deep breath he gestured Cartman with his hand to continue his advancements.

The curly blonde turned her body around to allow them to notice it was actually a boy. It was the boy from the class over named Bradley,   
"m-me?" He took his hand away from his mouth as his tan cheeks turned six shades of red. Bradley shyly accepted the flower out of Erica's hand and turned his head to look at Butters.  
"T-Thank...you...Butters." 

Erica looked at her friend to see his face was pale white and smirked, 'that's what you get for not helping me asshole! Karma is a fucking bitch!' 

"O-Oh hamburgers!" Butters hid behind Cartman's back and didn't meet Bradley's gaze. His big baby blue orbs stayed focused on the school floor. "Hi...uh, Bradley..."

Cartman was a little shock that Butters knew the random boy they found in the hall, "you guys know each other?" The brunet scooted to his left so Butters was once again revealed to Bradley. 

 

The curly blonde blinked in confusion when Butters was trying to hide from him again, "is he okay?" Bradley suddenly thought it was becoming a sin that he offered him a rose. "I-Is he realizing it's a sin to be gay?"

Eric was a little taken back by the boy in front of him who began chewing his fingernails again. "What?"

Stotch grabbed Erica's hand and started pulling her away from his old countable buddy from gay camp. "L-Lets go Erica. Bradley is uh...busy."

\-----------------

Erica and Butters stood outside a small shop across the street from Jimbo's gun store. They kept eyeing the banner hanging over the black building. The name of the store was "Come Play". It brought chills to the brunet girl on the left. There was Halloween decorations everywhere which didn't make sense since it was February. Spiders hung in their webs around the window with pumpkins of all faces carved in them on each side of the entrance. A few skeleton bones were placed on a platter with a witch holding them with a smear grin. Her eyes bore into the two teenagers standing by the door with the look that said 'commmme innnn my precious." To make things clear; Eric felt like Hansel and Gretel with the witch luring them into her cavern. It was sad to say that he would be the girl protagonist because his dumbass friend changed him into one.

Cartman took a sharp breath before raising an eyebrow at the bubbly blonde who was smiling up at the title. His blue eyes gleamed joyfully at the banner that was drenched in fake blood. "Butters?"

Butters met his friends gaze and looked him in his girly eyes that had pink eyeshadow, "yes Cartman?"

"How the hell did you find this place," he stopped in mid sentence to alternate his eyes back to the shop, "and what made you enter it?" 

"Well I found it when I was walking home from football practice and it had a very welcoming aura." The blonde boy pointed his index finger up to the sign as if Cartman didn't already read it, "see? Come play, a nice invitation."

Erica face palmed herself, allowing her vanilla smelling hair to surround her nostrils with the powerful aroma. Was it weird that he actually enjoyed the girly smell after awhile? "Okay Butters, let's imagine a nice forty year old man with a Monopoly man mustache asked you to get in his black van. Oh, and he also had candy in the back of his car. Would you go or not?" 

Butters placed his index finger upon his lower lip, "o-okay...well gee, that's tough!" He closed his eyes for a moment as he thought silently.

The brunette suddenly got nervous when the idiotic boy didn't know to runaway from strangers. "You dumbass, they can hurt you!" The usual pudgy boy froze in place, 'did I actually feel worried about Buttera!?' Cartman rolled his eyes and darted for the door, the quicker he gets in, the quicker he stops having emotional feelings for his friends. The way he was caring for others made him sick, it had to be the side affect of becoming a female. 

Butters caught up with Erica as they walked into the creepy looking store. When they entered the building a wicked crackle came up from above their heads. They assumed it was a signal of someone coming inside the shop. The first thing the distraught girl saw was a black cat sitting on the glass counter. It stared at her with it's bright yellow eyes.

'Stupid cat,' Cartman thought as he walked over to the cat, "go get the owner kitty."

The cat's body stayed put on the glass as it let out a long, but low 'meow' to the intruders of his house. He raised his front paw up and began licking it, ignoring the female in front of him.

Butters came up from behind and leaned forward to pet the cat. "Aww, h-hi uh Oliver." 

Oliver rubbed his head along the boys hand affectingly. His eyes closed for a smear second before opening and landing back on Erica. The yellow orbs kept their gaze on crystal blue, "meow."

"Cartman, come pet him, he's very friendly!" Butters gushed as he scratched the back of the cats ear making his eyes shut again and move up to his touch.

Erica took a step forward and inched her hand closer to the black cat. She was rewarded with a deadly hiss as a warning to stay back. "Ah! Bad kitty! Bad kitty!" Oliver's hair stood right up in attack mode like a fucking Pokemon. The brunet quickly retracted her hand away from the foul beast and placed it on her chest. "Yeah, friendly." She frowned when the blonde boy petted Oliver more to make him relax again. 

"W-Well he's eh uh human anyway." The blonde looked over his shoulder at his friend, "he's got human personalities so he might be a little, uh, cranky."

"What?" Erica deadpanned. That was the stupidest thing she ever heard come out of him. "He's a cat."

"Oliver was a human that was turned into a black cat."

"Who told you that crap?" She asked him, walking toward the other side of the counter where the cat wasn't sitting.

"T-The owner of this shop..."

"Where is the freak that owns this shop!?" He shouted as he searched the perimeter for another human being. 

"F...r....ea....k?" A pair of lips covered Erica's ear with a soft whisper. "I'm...a...freak?"

A cold hand brushed against Cartman's fragile shoulder and left shivers going down his spine. His eyes went wide when a slim and talk woman wearing a red shaw strides past him and heads toward the counter. The long haired raven went behind the counter and bent down to kiss Oliver on his head. He purred and rubbed his face against her pale cheek. 

Butters smiled and greeted her, "g-good afternoon eh Mai."

Her bright emerald eyes looked away from her previous cat toward her customer. A small smirk was plastered on her face when she spoke, "hello Butters. Did you get the revenge you wanted on that awful bully?" 

The blonde boy nervously glanced at Erica then back at Mai, "...kind of...it kinda backfired..."

Mai's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity, "oh really?" Oliver held a paw up to the woman's cheek and meowed loudly. The raven woman blinked at her cat and laughed hysterically, "ahahaha! You brought him to my shop, I see!" She dropped her shaw, allowing the two teenagers to see she was wearing a dark purple gown underneath. It came up to her thighs and showed most of her cleavage. "So, Eric Cartman, what's it like being in a girl's state of mind?"

Erica gasped when the woman already knew who she was. 'She knows who I am because she gave Butters the idea to do this voodoo shit on me!' She clenched her fists angrily, she spoke with a small twitch in her left mascaraed eye, "the only good thing about this body is being able to touch boobs without talking to girls." The girl was trying to make the woman disturbed by her so she cupped her breasts and started squeezing. Crystal blue eyes looked over to the raven woman with a big cocky smirk on her face. "Thanks for making second base easy for me."

Butters stared intensively at his breasts that were covered by his hands as he kept groping himself. The baby blue eyes boring into his direction with a rosy blush made him stop. 

Mai shut her eyes and looked away in disgust at his repulsive answer, "you're a foul little boy-oops! I mean girl."

Cartman growled, "s-shut up! Change me back now!"

Mai shrugged her shoulders and gave her a an upside smile with a smart remark, "sorry, I can't. The spell won't leave till you learn your lesson and become a better person."

"What the hell do you mean you can't!?" Erica slammed her fists on the glass table making it clink loudly from her metal bracelets. The echo alerted the cat that the girl was getting aggressive. He strolled over and hissed at her, his yellow eyes were full of hatred. "And why are you telling my dumbass friend that your cat was a human!? That's some fucked up shit and I'm sure his therapist has enough problems." Erica snapped again before noticing another hiss was directed toward her. She glared down at the cat, already annoyed by the little fur ball. "Get your fucking pussy away from me!"

The older woman shook her head in disbelief at the boys rude attitude. "Aren't your womanly feelings kicking in yet? Geez, you talk like a sailor." 

"Respect," Cartman for a minute to take a breath, "MY FUCKING AUTHORITY! CHANGE ME BACK BEFORE I GO TO THE COPS!"

Mai rolled her eyes and held her hands up in defense, "oh nooooooo! The cops! I'm so scared..." Eric already knew she was being sarcastic as the woman laughed at his threat. "Look kid, if you want help to get rid of the spell, all you need to do is be polite."

Butters nodded in agreement, "s-she's right. You need to be uh, more nicer." 

Oliver meowed in response of the two humans comments about his attitude.

"......" Erica looked down at her heels and bit her tongue harshly. Taking a big gulp she swallowed her pride. "Please show me how to turn back to a boy."

Mia clapped her hands, "see. Was it that hard? Come with me." She gestured Cartman to follow her to her "magic room" which was located in the back of the store. The raven woman forced Butters and Oliver to stay back, which didn't make Eric feel any better. This woman could turn him to a gay fish like Kanye if she wanted to. 

She opened the black door that cut off the shopping area and her secret cavern of black magic. "Get in." Erica walked in and was surprised to see a huge pot was already standing in front of her. She walked over to it and lifted the lid up to take a small peek, there was a purple liquid filled to the brim of the bowl. 

"What's this?" Cartman asked curiously.

"This," she strode past the brunet and lifted the top off the pot allowing a ton of smoke come out. Eric swore he saw the smoke create an allusion in front of him of a girl and boy being separated. He stayed put as she got a huge wooden spoon and begun stirring repeatedly. 

"So how does this work?" Cartman watched her chant something under her breath. "Do you start singing 'Poor Unfortunate Souls' and I'm suppose to give you my voice or something?"

Mia sighed and shook her head, "no. I need you to stick your mouth in this potion. It'll show you your goals you have to accomplish as a girl." 

"Eh!? You want me to stick my face in that!?" Erica cringed at the clear purple liquid that stared back at him. "Can it be a finger instead?"

"Just lean forward and place your lips against the purple substance and it'll work."

Erica bent down and nervously looked back and forth from Mia and the pot, "it won't damage my lipgloss right? I just recoated!" She earned a stern look as a response. The brunet slowly laid her pink lips into the purple water. When she made contact with the substance her blue eyes became cloudy. The purple liquid started forming pink figures on the surface of the water. The first thing showed two boys popping up, standing faraway from each other. One of them started crying immensely and the other nervously bit their nails.

Mia watched the scene in front of her, "does that look familiar Cartman?"

Eric had his mouth in the potion so he couldn't answer her with words, he shook his head instead. 

She sighed and placed her wooden spoon down on the table next to her. Walking back over to the pot, she kneeled down and placed her finger in the purple liquid. Her finger brushed against the pink clouds that formed a piece of his memory. "This boy is in love with the same gender. His friends wouldn't approve of his sexuality. He has to spend his days acting straight so the other guys don't make fun of him. Do you possibly know who this could be?"

Erica shrugged her shoulders.

The first image dissolved back to a bunch of little pink clouds. A new picture was being created in front of their eyes. It was another boy, but with a hat covering his hair. The boy figure was staring out a window at another couple on the playground. It was a boy and girl laughing and then they started fighting. As if they were in a normal cycle, repeating their actions over and over while the boy admired them from the window. 

Mia carefully saw how the boy had his eyes on the other boy then the girl. "Seems you have a lot of problems with people admitting their true feelings." Her index finger covered the girl figure so Cartman could spot who the boy with the hat on was really focused on. "Do you have an idea who this could be?"

Cartman shook his head.

"It seems there's one more picture you need to see." She announced as the pink clouds reformed into one big cloud. 

It slowly cut up into a boy wearing a jacket that covered his whole body. He stood in front of a poor house where two parents came out yelling at each other. A boy tried to stop them, but they kept pushing each other. A girl that stood behind him started to wail and held a doll closer to her chest. The main character of the pink clouds stood in front of them all. He had a pistol in his hand and he gripped it harshly. When the screams became louder he brought the gun up to his head. Another boy popped out of nowhere and was shouting at the boy with the gun.

The raven's eyebrows furrowed in worry, "that looks like a possible suicide in your future from someone you need to make amends with." She stood back up from her spot, "you can take your face out of the pot."

Erica pulled her head back and blinked in confusion, "they're gay? Well what the hell does that have to do with me!?"

"You mocked them for acting gay. They're probably nervous about actually coming out." Mia delicately placed the lid back on the pot and turned her back away from Cartman to finish cleaning up. "Maybe you caused them to lose their courage to be themselves."

"S-So..." Cartman sat on her floor with tears flooding his eyes, "they're all mad at me?! I was just kidding with them!"

\---------------

Erica stood outside McCormick's house. It was designed exactly the same as the pink clouds illustrated. There was cursing and yelling coming from inside the house. When cries from the other side of the door settled down she knocked twice.

"Is that the cops!?"

"BITCH YOU CALLED THE COPS!?"

"THE COPS WON'T SAVE YOUR ASS YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

'Kenny wouldn't commit suicide, he's not stupid.' Cartman kept saying in his head over and over, but here he was. 

The front door opened to reveal a redhead woman with a dirty 'I'm with stupid' shirt.   
"Y-Yes?"

"Uh...um," Erica coughed in her fist and met the woman's gaze. "Is Kenny here?"

"KENNY! YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND IS HERE...I THINK!" His mother shouted to inside the room.

A boy came up to the door with a white t-shirt on and pajama bottoms, "my new girlfriend?" He met his mothers eyes toward his friend's cousin. "That's not my girlfriend, it's Cartman's cousin."

His father walked to the door to join in the conversation, "the fatass?" 

Cartman twitched when his alcoholic father called Eric fat right in front of his face, "AYE! HE'S BIG BONED!"

Kenny groaned when his father slurred the word 'fatass' in front of someone he barely knows. He forced his parents back into the house as they stumbled past him and fell on the ground. The blonde closed the door behind him and crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was in the neighborhood." Her eyes glanced around to notice there was no other houses for a mile away. "I was wondering..." She sighed and asked truthfully to her best friend. "Are you mad at Cartman?"

The poor kid's face tensed up when she mentioned his best friend's name. He was praying that Cartman didn't remember what happened last week. If he knew, he surely would tell everyone and never talk to him again.   
"W-What did he tell you!?"

"N-Nothing! I'm just curious." Erica heeded the sudden tension Kenny gave off. "Did something happen?" She stepped closer to the blonde and placed a hand on his shoulder, "you can tell me."

"I-I can't." McCormick grabbed the girl's hand and took it off his shoulder. Turning his back away from her he touched the knob of the door. "...You better go home..."

He opened the door and left Cartman in deep thought. He now fully knows something happened between Kenny and him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Poopkins...your voice sounds a little high pitch...do you have a cold!? I'll come home right now-.."

"M-Mooooooooooom! I'm fine." Erica groaned after her mothers tenth excuse for her to come back home. Cartman's mother was on speaker of her iPhone plus. She had finished brushing her hair and tied it up in a ponytail. "Just enjoy your business trip." 

"...Alright..." The brunet's mother sighed in defeat from the other side of the line. "I miss you baby."

"I miss you too mom, at least your friends are with you. Like Juan, Alejandro, and Carlos." Cartman answered while walking away from his phone to grab his lip gloss off the coffee table in his living room. The boy was extremely attracted to this lip gloss called "Shimmer kisses". When he saw it in the makeup department at Walmart yesterday, he just screamed. His mind forced him to go and buy a bunch of makeup and accessories. 

"They've helped me relax quite a lot." Mrs. Cartman admitted. "I sleep like a baby every night." 

Her clueless son smiled at that statement, not knowing how they "help" her relax. Walking back to his spot by the front door, he looked at himself through the mirror that was hanging above the tv stand. There was small figurines scattered on the mirror's top surface that was his mothers nicknacks. "That's good. I need to let you go mom, it's time to get going to school." He unscrewed the top of the gloss tube and rubbed the pink shimmery glitter on his lips. When he saw the gloss glow on his feminine lips his heart exploded. "This is so my color!" Eric gushed proudly as he placed his hands on his cheeks, "it's sooooo cute!"

"What did you say dear?" His mother asked, not knowing her child was turned into the opposite gender.

Erica blushed at her girlish excitement coming over her. 'Oh crap...I'm starting to think like a girl!' She cried in her head before responding to her mom. "N-Nothing...I'll call you tonight mom. See you later." She ran over to her phone that was placed on the shelf by the front door. Ending the call, Erica placed her phone in her pink purse and sighed in relief. "That was too close."

Slinging her purse over her shoulder, Erica opened the front door and exited her house. When she stepped onto the porch she was faced with a pair of yellow beady eyes staring up at her. 

"Meow."

The brunet pouted, Mia sent her cat to watch over Cartman. Closing the door he eyed the cat curiously as he took a step forward. "What are you doing here? How did you even find my house?" Eric was asking a stupid animal questions that didn't make any since to the damn creature. 

"Meow." Oliver repeated blankly. 

Cartman snorted, "and she got Butters to believe you're a human." He walked around the animal and made his way down the driveway. "You don't even understand what I'm saying."

The black cat got up from his spot on the 'welcome' rug and followed the girl to her school.

\-----------

Erica came to school and found her lunchbox was placed in her locker...well everyone thinks it's her cousins locker. Kenny must've known her combination. 

It was fourth hour, which was history class. She kept her eyes on the redhead boy who was taking notes beside her. It pissed her off knowing that Kyle has a crush on Stan of all people. Not saying that she expected him to like her, but he never showed any kind of interest to the raven boy.

"Now." Mr. Garrison placed his piece of chalk down and turned toward the desks behind him. "In partners, you have to create a small video on how Amanda Bynes fucked up her life." He grabbed a stack of papers that laid on his desk and started passing them out by rows. "You may use photos, clips, interviews, and even scenes from the Nickelodeon show 'The Amanda Show'." 

None of the classmates understood what that had to do with the topic of the Cold War, but they didn't complain. Kyle alternate his body to the other side of him where Stan was located. "Do you want to be partners Stan?"

"Hm?" The brunet raised an eyebrow toward Stan's way, but looked away when the assignment pamphlet was dangling in front of her face by the kid in front of her. Erica took the papers that Bradley had held in front of her from over his shoulder. Passing it back to Red, she started writing her name as she pretended not to be listening in on their conversation. 

The raven boy gave his best friend a big grin and nodded, "sure-"

"Ah!" Wendy wrapped her arms around Stan's neck and placed her head on top of her boyfriends shoulder. "He can't, he promised me he'll work with me."

Stan smacked himself on the side of the head with his palm, "that's right." He rotated his head to the side so he could make eye contact with his girlfriend. "How could I forget?"

The two ravens giggled quietly to each other as Kyle smiled at both of them. He chuckled himself, "dude, you're too forgetful. Ahaha, alright." The Jew faced the front room again with the same fake smile plastered on his face. 

Erica had watched the scene that took place in front of her. She was extremely shocked, this was the first time she actually saw Kyle holding back his actual feelings. 'Does he do this often?' The brunet wondered. Her face became heated when Kyle turned in her direction and looked at Erica unexpectedly. 

"Hey Erica. Do you want to be partners with me?" He asked with a brighter smile then before. 

His already heated cheeks turned ten shades of red, "u-uh...s-sure!" Cartman covered his mouth in embarrassment, 'what the fuck is happening to me!? Why am I stuttering and flushed because of the Jew rat!?' Crystal blue eyes wouldn't meet the emerald eyes beside him. 

Kyle nodded, not minding the weird way Eric's cousin was acting. "Would you like to come over to my house to discuss our project?" 

Erica blinked and felt her blush deepen further then before, "alone!?" 

Her eyes went off of the redhead and landed on the blue eyed boy who was looking over his girlfriend's shoulder. Stan was watching their interaction instead of listening to Wendy's idea for a video. His eyebrows were scrunched together as he had a confused expression.

The brunet girl nodded her head, "that would be great." She tapped her nails together nervously and allowed the red haired boy to ruffle her hair affectionately. 

\-----------------

Cartman searched everywhere for the damn poor kid. The only time he got to talk to him was when he asked if he was mad at him. If he was his regular self he would've just shrug it off as nothing...But, in a girls body...he couldn't let it go. 

Erica finally found the blonde in the library during lunchtime. She was curious why he didn't come to the table with the other guys. He was reading a dirty magazine at a table by himself.  
She made her way over to him and placed her purse in front of him. "Why aren't you sitting with your friends?"

Kenny raised an eyebrow up at her, unexpected her appearance at this time. "I didn't feel like socializing." He brought the book up in front of his face and tried to cover himself from her view.

She pouted at his distant attitude. Taking the seat next to him, she dug in her purse and pulled out her small mirror. Admiring herself in the mirror she was making sure her makeup was still looking perfect since the morning. "Well I talked to Cartman yesterday. He told me to tell you that he said hi."

The blonde grunted at her comment as he lazily flipped a page in his probably 'Juggs' magazine.

"He also..." Erica closed her eyes for a minute to think of a perfect plan to get him to spill the beans. "He also said that he wants me to watch over you to make sure you don't do anything stupid. 'Like committing suicide you dumbass.'

That struck a nerve in Kenny because his right eyebrow twitched. Pulling the magazine away from his face he eyed the girl looking at herself through her mirror. "He said that?" 

The brunet snapped her mirror shut and smirked at him, "yes sir." 

He sat the magazine on the table and turned toward her, "are you lying to me? That doesn't sound like something fatass would say. He's a prick."

Cartman had to hold back his tongue from cussing the poor kid out. "I have no reason to lie to you." Taking a small gulp, he grabbed the boys porn magazine and dangled it up. "This isn't the girls from Russia like yesterday." The front cover had a black haired boy dressed as a French maid. "Is this a gay issue?"

Kenny snatched it out of her possession and turned bright red, "I don't discriminate. I like them all."

"So I've heard." Erica propped her head up with her palm, "don't you have a girlfriend right now?"

The blonde sighed, "I did. I broke up with her." He plunged his porn in his old orange backpack and brought his attention back on his best friend's cousin. "To be honest, I thought I was going to be in a better relationship after I did that."

Cartman shook his head in disbelief, "ruined a relationship to get straight into another one."

The two sat in silence till Erica finally decided to ask again.

"Will you tell me why you're mad at Cartman?"

Kenny slammed his head on the wooden table, "will you stop with that! I'm not mad at him, I'm mad at myself." Retracting his head back up, the blonde rubbed the side of his head, "I'm mad at myself...okay."

That didn't satisfy Cartman's feminine brain, he wanted more. He puffed his chest out and was ready to fight for more information. Eric demanded more, not for his sake, but his best friend dammit. Fluttering his eyelashes in confusion, he continued asking more questions. "Why are you mad at yourself?" 

"I took something," Kenny cringed at his words, "from Cartman." He closed his eyes and hung his head in shame, "that I can't give back."

Erica was taken back. 'What did he take from me!? Oh my fucking God!' "KENNY IF YOU TOOK CLYDE FROG I WILL SMASH YOUR BALLS WITH MY FIST-I mean!-What did you take?" She mentally kicked herself for blowing her cover, but was blessed that Kenny didn't notice. 

The blonde got quiet as he looked down at the table, "I don't want to talk about it."

"B-But...what did you take from him!?" Cartman cried in desperation. "I'm sure you guys can work through it, I'll help you!"

Kenny glared at Erica, "I'm done talking to you about it." He got up from his seat and slung his backpack over his shoulder. The blonde boy exited the library, leaving the girl by herself.

\-----------

Erica sat on the school steps with her knees hugging her chest. She was confused and distracted by the thought of Kenny stealing something from her. He was dead serious, so it must've been something very important to Cartman. 

Lunch was almost over, which meant forcing Cartman to face Kenny again in his classroom. 'How can I trust him if he took something very important to me?' He suddenly felt the tears began overflowing his eyes. "Jesus Christ...why does girls get so emotional!?" Rubbing his eyes repeatedly, Eric noticed Oliver sitting at the very end of the staircase he was occupied on. 

The black cat stared intensively at her and tilted his head, "meow?"

Erica covered her face with her hands and didn't meet the animals gaze. "I don't understand. What am I suppose to learn from this!? That I can't trust Kenny apparently..."

"Meow."

The brunet moved her hands out of he face and spotted the cat right next to her. She rubbed a tear out of her left eye with her index finger, "maybe I'm overreacting! It might be something completely different then what I'm expecting!"  
'I could careless if he took money or my stuff, he probably needed it more than me!'

"Meow." Oliver strolled over and placed a paw on the front door, "meow." His head seemed to tilt toward the school entrance.

"What?" He turned toward the cat and glanced at the doors, "are you trying to tell me something?"

The black cat closed his eyes and meowed again. Leaning his head on the surface of the door, he pushed it lightly. "Meow."

"Oh I see," Erica went back to staring out to the school's front yard, "you just want to snoop around in there." She was feeling pretty stupid thinking a heartless animal was going to help her out in her time of need. "Clever cat, but no."

Standing up from her spot, she heard the bell echo inside. Erica shooed the cat away with her shoe and opened the door. The beady yellow eyes glared up at her as she returned them with sapphire ones. 

"Go home Oliver." She pointed off to the distance and slammed the door close behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

"S-So what exactly do you uh...gotta do to get your balls back?" Butters asked Erica while she was putting her locker combination in. 

It was the end of the school day and the blonde boy was wondering why he wasn't allowed to see what Cartman had to accomplish. 

"Sorry, can't say. Mia said I should keep it a secret." After Eric opened his locker he noticed a small letter was in the center of his locker. "What's this?" He opened it up and already knew it was Kyle's handwriting. 

Hey Erica!

We never gave an exact day for you to come over...so since tomorrow is Friday, I thought you and I could just hangout after school! Let me know if you can~ :)

-Kyle Broflovski

 

Erica's cheeks heated up once again from something Kyle did. 'He wants to hangout with me!? Alone!? No Stan or Kenny!?' Her thoughts came to a halt when she felt Butters behind her, reading over her shoulder. 

"K-Kyle actually asked you eh uh out?" 

 

Cartman gave him a dumbfounded look, "asked me out? Please." The brunet felt his heart starting to beat faster, "aha, of course not. What? You think I would go on a date with that Jew rat!?" His female harmonies were making him feel really weird and hot. 

Butters, the clueless boy as always, nodded and shook the thought off like all boys do. "Oh, okay."

'Date? Date? Date?' Erica reread his note over and over, focusing on the word 'hangout'. 'Hangout? Is that a code word for a romantic hangout?'

"H-Hey Cartman I uh...got uh...go..."

The brunet turned her head to look at her friend, "why? I thought you and I were going to go to the arcade?"

"I gotta stay after...." The blonde admitted.

"For what?"

"S-Stuff..." He turned on his heel and started walking toward the empty hall way, "I'll talk to you later!"

Erica pouted, "well there goes my plans." She glanced back down at the small note Kyle left her and bit her lip nervously. 'It wouldn't be so bad if I dated Kyle-I mean...I think I like him...'  
She crumpled the paper up by making a fist, "I'll go tell Mia."

 

\-----------

 

"You can't be serious Eric." Mia smacked herself in the face and groaned. "Do you have no shame!?"

Erica sat on the glass counter in front of the widow with her arms crossed over her chest. "What? It's not like I'm taking him from someone."

The cat sitting next to her on the counter shook his head, "meow."

"Yes you are," the raven woman began pacing back and forth from behind the counter. "You're taking Kyle from Stan. What did you not understand from the pink clouds!? It was so obvious who the images were presenting!"

"Well Stan has a girlfriend!" Cartman retorted and turned his head away from the woman's eyes. "I did nothing wrong. If I want Kyle, then I'll have Kyle."

Mia sighed and buried her face into her hands, "you're showing your selfish side Eric!" She knew this boy was going to have a tough time dealing with his own demons. First day he promised to help them all with their problems. Next thing she knows, Cartman comes walking into her shop deciding he wants to have Kyle for himself. "If you want to become a boy again you must show compassion toward others!"

"Well Kyle asked me out and I'm saying yes!"

"Asked you out?" Mia and Oliver both turned to look at the brunet who was pouting like a kid. The woman blinked in shock, "what do you mean he asked you out?"

"He asked me if I wanted to be his history partner. Then he asked me to hangout with him on Friday!"

The black cat sitting beside her rolled it's eyes, "meow."

The raven woman nodded toward her pet and leaned forward to place a hand on both sides of Cartman's shoulders. "Eric, just because a guy asks you to hangout doesn't make it a date."

Erica shook her head frantically, "n-no! I swear it's a romantic-!" 'He likes me! Kyle came to comfort me when I was in the hall!' The brunet agreed with her head, nobody asked Kyle to go talk to her.

"It's not romantic!" Mia practically yelled, "it's your female mind tricking you! Did you like Kyle when you were a boy?!"

"Well...n-no..." Erica's blush faded away and returned to her natural tan color. 

"Did you ever look at Broflovski as a love interest when you were a boy?!" She yelled again.

"No..." The brunet's eyes started filling with tears.

Oliver blankly stared at the girl next to him.

The woman standing in front of Eric huffed, "at anytime in your life did you ever think Kyle liked you!?"

At that moment, Cartman's face dropped and he wasn't smiling like how he entered the shop a few minutes ago. He remembered all the times Kyle hated the way he acted or the things he did. Sure Kyle told him that he liked he was unique...but probably not like a lover. 'Maybe this is all in my feminine brain! I mean shit! One guy asks me to hangout and I already assume he wants to date me!' Eric brought his hand up to his face and wiped the forming tears out of his eyes. "Your right, I'm being stupid...Nobody ever liked me in a romantic view..." The boy stared down at the carpet and kept silent. 

The cat walked over to Cartman and laid his head in his lap affectionately. "Meow."

Mia let go of the boy and took a few steps back to give him some space. She didn't want to yell at the boy, but she had to get it through his thick skull. He's possessing a female body, he could be one step from total destruction. "Look sweetie, you're in more danger then you think."

Erica looked back up at the woman with an eyebrow raised, "what do you mean?"

"Eric...you have a female body." She stated.

Erica smirked at her statement, "no shit." She grabbed her chest and started squeezing her pair, "what do you think I've been fondling at night?" 

The cat walks away from the disgusting girl beside him and makes his way over to his caretaker.

Mia groans again and turns away from the boy groping himself on her counter. "Oh ahead and make jokes." She looks over her shoulder at him with a small smirk of her own, "but don't be surprised if a guy fucks you and you get pregnant."

"Eh!?!" Erica takes her hands off her breasts and springs forward. "Pregnant!? Are you telling me one of my friends from school could get me pregnant!?"

"Precisely." She laughs and wiggles a finger in her face, "who knows, maybe your kids would look cute?" Mia liked teasing the boy because he always ended up blushing.

"I don't want any of their kids!" After Cartman said that he imagined a brown haired boy with curly hair and emerald eyes. 'If I had Kyle's kid then they would be half Jewish, so that's happening. Stan has perfect blue eyes so our kid wouldn't be that bad looking. But, that would make our kid half hippie, and I would never raise a hippie. Now Kenny had the best hair in the school, so a brunet with his hairstyle and blue eyes...that didn't sound so bad. But then...he might go and whore himself around just like his father. God, I can just imagine having Craig's kid. When I would give birth to it, it'll flip me off.' Eric shook the weird thought of his head and stood by his word. "I don't want any of those fuckers kids! They're all equally terrible in their own way!"

"Cartman. You need to be careful around your friends, they're seventeen year old boys, they're sure to be horny dogs." She warned, "you have a chance like every other girl on the planet. There's a chance you could get pregnant. Even if you had sex before you were transformed, there's still an opportunity for you to become pregnant."

"I know, I know." Erica held her perfectly manicured nail in front of the grumpy woman. "I'm still a virgin so don't worry."

"You're a virgin?" Mia asked, not sounding shocked at all. She leaned against the side of the corner next to her cat. "How am I not surprised?" 

"S-Shut up!" Eric claimed with a rosy blush taking over his cheeks.

The cat's eyes went huge at his words. Oliver shifted his beady eyes over to the older woman who was laughing at the flushed boy. "Meow! Meow! Meow!" He raised his paws up so they were pushing against the woman's chest. "Meoooow! Meoooooow!"

Erica flinched when he heard the cat screech out repeatedly, "what the fuck is wrong with him!?" The brunet scooted away from the animal, "if he's coughing up a hair ball I'm not cleaning it up!"

"Ahaha-Huh?" Mia's face suddenly froze when she heard Oliver mentioned something, "that's..." She got up and searched the surrounding of her store. "Oliver! Get me the book I allowed Butters to purchase! Now!"

The cat nodded its head and jumped off the counter and ran to the back room. 

Cartman didn't like the sudden change of the atmosphere, "h-hey...what's the matter!?"

Mia walked over to the front door and switched the 'open' sign with 'closed'. "Eric you need to keep calm, we have to check something about the spell Butters put on you." She went to all of the curtains and shut them, allowing the place to darken. "We've done this spell tons of times...Mostly, however, it has been boyfriends turned into girls for cheating on their girlfriends. The thing with you and Butters is different because you guys aren't lovers of course. But what you said triggered Oliver."

"What I said? That I'm a virgin?!" Eric asked.

Oliver came back in the room, pushing a large book with his head toward Mia. It looked the same as the one Butters skimmed through the other day. Mia bent down and took the book from her cat. She quickly flipped to the correct page and dragged her index finger along the explanation of the spell. Her eyes scanned the page for a long time till she slammed the book shut. "Cartman...the spell doesn't affect virgins...It's a spell for cheaters..."

Erica raised an eyebrow, "what? Then how am I a chick right in front of you?" He gestured his hands toward himself, "I'm a virgin and I'm dressed like a girl."

"Cartman, I'm trying to tell you, you aren't a virgin." She strolled over and placed the book on her counter. Setting it down right next to the girl, "if you were, this spell would've went right through you like regular water." 

Cartman rolled his eyes, "and I'm telling you that I am. I never had sex, and if I did I'm sure I would know it." He flipped his long hair and crossed his legs, "I'm still a virgin."

Mia and Oliver gave each other worried looks, but decided to not fight him about it. 

 

\--------------

 

"Welcome to City Wok! Try our city nooooodles!" 

Erica saluted the man, "just came to use your bathroom."

She walked to the back of the restaurant where the bathrooms were located. She had to use the bathroom before she almost bursted. The brunet walked over to the boys bathroom and grabbed the knob. She opened it and realized she was still a female, "oops, almost used the boys bathroom again!" 

"G-Get out!" A voice cried from behind the door.

"Hm?" She blinked, "if you were in here then why didn't you lock it!?" 'Dumbass.' Was what the girl wanted to yell, but decided not to insult the boy.

"S-Sorry...I'll...ah...re-!" The boy couldn't finish his sentence so she cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah. Just lock it next time!" Erica closed the door and darted for the bathroom across from the boys. 

The brunet pulled his pink panties down and didn't meet contact with his...feminine body part. He didn't know how girls peed so he stood up like the guys, but that ended terribly. So now he sits down and keeps his eyes shut and let nature take its course. 

When Cartman opened the door he was faced with Butters and Bradley coming out of the boys. He quickly pulled the door back enough for him to peek outside to spy on his friend. He didn't want to alert the blonde that he was here so he kept quiet as they talked.

Bradley was buttoning up his shirt as Butters was fixing his collar to his jacket. 

The taller curly blonde boy nervously looked around, "s-so uh...thanks for meeting with me again..."

"Y-You texted me so uh sudden. You must've really needed me."

Butters put a hand under Bradley's chin and forced him to like his way. He leaned forward and stole a kiss from shaky boy. Pulling away, he winked at him and put a finger to his lips. "Remember, my uh friends can't eh know."

Bradley pouted, "it's that Eric's fault isn't it?" He narrowed his eyes when he said that name. "You don't want to be in a relationship with me because he makes fun of gay people." 

The blonde glared up at him, "d-don't talk about eh Cartman like that. I give you uh what you want." Butters tried to walk past him, but Bradley blocked him.

"I don't want just sex Butters." He pressed Butters against the wall next to the boys bathroom. "I-I want to be able to call you my boyfriend." 

Erica's eyes bulge, 'dude what the fuck!? What the fuck!? What the fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!?' Her face was flushed deep red when she realized Butters had sex with Bradley in City Wok's bathroom.

"Cartman is uh looking out for me!" Butters defended Eric. "He made me realize I can't be something that's so...gay." The blonde felt Bradley's lips press against his again. He begins kissing him back passionately as he wrapped an arm around his neck, bring them closer.

Cartman closed the door and sat on the dirty ground. 'I'm the reason he's not dating Bradley?'

~"You mocked them for acting gay. They're probably nervous about actually coming out." Mia delicately placed the lid back on the pot and turned her back away from Cartman to finish cleaning up. "Maybe you caused them to lose their courage to be themselves."~

Erica stood still for a minute and glanced over to the door. "I didn't want you to think being homosexual was a bad thing..." Butters ditched her to go meet up with Bradley in secretcy...because she mad fun of his sexuality.  
She felt the tears come up again for the hundredth time today.

"...I'm sorry Butters..."


	6. Chapter 6

"One Java Chip frappe with extra whip cream in a venti cup for a Cartman?" A handsome brunette barista called from the front of the counter. He tried to make eye contact with the customer when he saw someone raise a nail polishes hand up. 

Erica grabbed Butters hand and ran up to the man, "over here!" Her mouth was already watering from the coffee smell that infected her nose. The man had prepared it nicely with two layers of whip cream and drizzled chocolate. "That looks amazing!" 

The man smiled down at her and gave the girl her coffee with a small flirty wink, "thank you ma'am, come again." He turned away from her and started making the next one for a business woman in a suit. 

Erica was starting to enjoy the attention she was getting from boys...just not her friends. She shudders at the thought of Clyde giving her googly eyes and kissy faces. 

When the two teenagers walked out of the coffee shop they made their way to Butters' car. He sighed sadly and glanced over at the expensive drink his friend was sipping from, "I can't believe you made me spend almost ten dollars for one of those drinks."

"I can't believe I didn't know you drove to school, plus you owe me for ditching me yesterday for school work." She opened his car door to his green explorer and hopped inside. She decided to brush off the City Wok incident that occurred the other day and focused on her date with Kyle tonight. 

"Well gee uh, Cartman, my dad would ground me if my grades started slipping!"

"That's why we're even now, because of the Starbucks." 

Butters walked to the other side and got into the drivers seat. He wrapped his seatbelt around him and clicked it in place to keep him safe. "I didn't think you liked those kind of eh drinks..." The blonde admitted truthfully to his friend, "you called them white girl drinks..."

Eric gave Butters his best 'what do you think I am' look. "I've been craving this since I took a sip out of Wendy's a few days ago!" Cartman rubbed the cool cup against his cheek, "they're addicting." He didn't know if it was the potion or their merchandise was actually amazing. When he's back to his original self, this might be his new spot to go. 

"Crave?" Butters started up his car and began rolling down the windows since it was eighty degrees out. "M-My mom says girls don't crave unless they're pregnant or about to start their periods." His eyes grew in sudden thought, "are you getting your period!?"

Erica fluttered her mascaraed eyelashes over to the blonde with a sweet glossy smile on her face. "Hey Butters."

Butters beamed back at her, "yeah?"

"Shut up."

 

\--------------------

 

"Casa Bonita!?" Erica's eyes widen as her mouth gaped open when Kyle uncovered her eyes. He took her to the best Mexican restaurant in all of Colorado. "Nyaaaaa! It's beautiful!"

Kyle gave her a weird look when she covered her mouth in awe. "It looks like this runs in the family I'm guessing."

The brunet didn't wait for the Jew, she began running toward the cliff divers on the huge mountain like cliff. "H-Hey Erica!-" She ignored his plea to wait, she wanted to go be one with the divers. A muscular man got into position and dived into the water like a dolphin. He emerged above water to take a breath and get a round of applause from the tables surrounding the cliff. 

Erica clapped her hands together and smirked, 'I can so out beat him!' She shifted her eyes over to the staircase where a female diver was walking up. "So all I gotta do is get up there?" She strolled over to the rocky stairs and took one step before Kyle came over pinching her redden cheek. 

The Jewish boy grabbed her by her cheek and forced her to follow him to their table. He sighed and shook his head in disbelief with a pouting brunet trailing behind him. "Should've known to keep an eye on a Cartman when you guys are at Casa Bonita."

"W-Wait!" Eric sulked as he was dragged over to a booth and was planted into the cushion. He admired his surrounding in awe, there was everything he loved. This place was known for his cliff divers, puppet shows, and a treasure hunt. He hasn't been here since he got arrested for kidnapping Butters and made him believe the world was ending. 'Ah, memories,' the brunet cringed at the thought and watched Kyle sit across from him. 

"So you brought me here to discuss our project?" The girl innocently asked with her fist up against her mouth. She got a stern talking to about cliff diving. He was just telling her the same story she already knew, Cartman crashed his party by cliff diving to get away from the cops, get over it. She began looking around again at the beautiful restaurant.

The redhead shook his head at her question, "actually I just wanted to talk."

Erica blinked and shifted her eyes off the ice sculpture beside them and onto the boy across from her. "Talk? About what?"

"Anything." Kyle answered as he leaned his head against his palm. "I just wanna get to know you better."

Cartman's cheeks heated up when he said those words, he had to force his gaze on the table so Kyle wouldn't see his blush, 'shit! Shit! Shit!' Mia told him not to overthink things, but here he was already getting a flirty vibe from this. Red flag number one.

A waitress came over with two menus, she had long black hair and hazel eyes, with a name tag that read 'Felicia'. "My name is Felicia, can I start you guys with anything to drink?"

Kyle looked at the semi attractive girl and nodded, "sure, I'll take a coke." He was greeted back with a girl bending down to show off her cleavage to the minor boy.

"Would you like ice babe?" She almost purred creepily.

The redhead boy tried desperately to not stare at the breast that were almost in his face, "yes please..."

Erica growled under her breath when she saw Kyle's eyes looked directly at her big chest. She was feeling jealousy bubble up in her stomach. Felicia did that on purpose, who ask if they want ice!? She crossed her arms and muttered something in the lines of 'slut' or 'skank' to the woman bringing her attention toward her.

"Anything for you miss?"

"Do you have anything low fat?" The brunet froze when she said that and mentally kicked herself for sounding like a girl. "I-I mean...Pepsi..." 'But Diet Pepsi would be better for losing weight and swimsuit season is coming up,' Erica dramatically slammed her hands onto her face and groaned, 'shut up girly brain! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!'

The waitress saluted the couple before she took off toward the fountain drinks by the open bar. 

"I can't believe I asked her for something low fat," Cartman shamefully said, "who am I, Kylie Jenner?!"

Kyle snickered at the girl who was fighting with her brain. He tapped his fingers against the surface of the table and paid attention to the band playing. "This place is very cultural to the Hispanic traits."

The girl agreed with him and didn't speak till the waitress came back with their drinks on a silver platter. She of course gave Kyle his first, giving him a seductive smile. 'She's not so hot,' Erica gritted her teeth together, clashing her hands together under the table in annoyance. The woman then placed Erica's drink in front of her, raising her eyebrow at the young girl with small pupils. "Are you fine ma'am? You seem twitchy?"

Cartman blushed when he felt the other two people look at him curiously. He nodded his head and took another sip of his Pepsi, "I-I've just been hanging around Tweek for too long..."

"Are you guys ready to order?" She suddenly asked, pulling a small pad out with a Spongebob pen. "I recommend the tacos, it is taco Friday, best known for fiesta day."

Erica took the menu and handed it to the woman, she already knew what she wanted. "Enchiladas, Felicia."

Kyle cocked an eyebrow up at the quickly reply and placed his own menu in the woman's possession. "Same."

Felicia wrote their orders and left, looking back over her shoulder one more time to look at the Jewish boy. 

Erica pulled her right hand up to start curling a strand of her brown hair on his index finger. She's never been on a date before and this was clearly a date, they weren't talking about the project at all. They both stared at each other, not knowing what to exactly say. Till Kyle eased the tension by asking her about her relationship with her cousin Eric.

"Well," she chewed her bottom lip nervously and made eye contact with her straw, "never really talked much. I pretty much kept to myself, our families weren't that close."

"I didn't know his mother had a sister though, we were told all his family members died from sexual diseases."

"Ahaha, he must've forgot about me then." A blue eye twitched at the comment that was made, he knew it was another mom insult. 

Erica took a sip out of the sugary water and scrunched her face up. It was much sweeter to her then when she was a boy. She sighed, her heart was betraying her, making her think she liked Kyle. 

"S-So...how do you feel about Stan Marsh?" 

"Stan?" Kyle's face beamed at his friends name coming up, "he's my best friend, he's great."

Cartman put his hands on the table and shook his head, "no, I mean, do you like him?"

The Jewish boy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "well yeah, he's my friend."

The brunette huffed and averted her crystal blue eyes away from Kyle once again, 'what am I suppose to ask him to get him to confess? Hey do you want to fuck your best friend!?' Her hand reached out to grab his as she began talking, "do you maybe like him...more than a friend?" She froze to take a second to praise Kyle for having soft hands. Her hand was smaller then his by an inch, her hand fit like a glove in his. 

"I'm not sure what you're asking me Erica...?" Kyle ended her thoughts with his own suspicious question. 

Erica frowned at the stupid boy, she was pretty sure she was making enough sense for him to comprehend where she's coming from with this. "Let me approach this a different way then, are you gay?"

Kyle blinked and felt his cheeks redden, "w-why would you ask me that!? I asked you out didn't I?"

"Aha!" The brunet snapped her fingers, "I knew this was a date!" She flipped her hair back and smirked at the boy, "I knew my girlish brain knew better, Mia knows shit!"

"WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME IF I'M GAY? IT SEEMS BIZARRE TO ASK THAT OUT OF THE BLUE!"

"Damn Kahl, you seem really defensive about this..."

"It's just...Wendy and Stan broke up a few months ago and he came over to my house and we," his green hat was pushed down on his head to cover his eyes, not letting him see the girl in front of him. "He came over and we did something, next thing I know, Stan and Wendy announce they gotten back together..." He slumped back in his chair and groaned, "I don't know. I thought if I asked you out...maybe I'll grow feelings for you instead."

"Hm?" Erica tilted her head, "grow? Are you trying to get over Stan by trying to date me-not saying I wouldn't date you, just making sure."

"It's complicated." Kyle bluntly stated and noticed the waitresses appearance was soon to be arriving with their food. He held his hand up, "can we not talk about this?...I would rather get to know you then explain my fucked up love life."

"Wow Kyle," Cartman couldn't believe Kyle and Stan had sex, he applied it perfectly, when he mentioned they did 'something', allowing him to know exactly what they did. His two closest friends had relations after Wendy broke up with Stan to date Bradley a few months back. She broke up with him after a day though, I think because he was talking to Red and Heidi. "I was going to spend this time to hear your drama, but I see you're going through a Degrassi moment." Becoming a girl, this was his life, "..so, I'll back off." 

Kyle smiled and leaned over the table to press a small kiss to Erica's temple, "thank you."

Cartman's face went ten shades of red as Felicia came back with their food. 

She placed their plates in front of them and smiled, "I hope you guys enjoy." Her eyes drifted to Kyle's side, "if there's anything you guys need, just ask, don't be shy."

For the third time during this date, Erica twitched uncontrollably and waved the waitress away, "bye Felicia!"   
\--------------

Cartman stood in front of Kenny's house with a bag full of frozen enchiladas. He told Kyle to drop him off at Kenny's so he could give the poor kid his iPod back. Which was a total lie, he doesn't even know if the kid could afford an iPod. 

"GO GET A FUCKING JOB YOU LAZY DRUNK!" A female hoarse voice cried from the other side of the door.

"DRUNK!? WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO THE CORNER AND EARN ME SOME BOOZE SO I CAN BE DRUNK!" A male's voice slurred.

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!"

Erica flinched at the harsh words being tossed back and forth by Kenny's parents. She didn't want to get involved, but it didn't sound good at all. 'Should I knock? What if they get pissed at me for interrupting their fighting?' The brunette placed the greasy bag on the doorstep and backed away from the door, she decided not to get involved.

"IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN, I'LL FIGHT YOU LIKE A MAN, GET OVER HERE!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU WASTE OF LIFE!"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY KENNY!"

There was a loud crashing noise of some sort of glass, probably a beer bottle or a drug tool. Her heels stopped inching away from the door when she heard Mr. McCormick yell at his son. She quickly ran over to the door and pressed her ear up against the thick wood that separated her from the poor family.

"YOU GUYS ARE MAKING KAREN CRY!" He shouted back at his father in his sisters defense. "IF YOU TWO WANT TO KILL EACH OTHER THEN GO DO IT IN PRIVATE, NOT IN FRONT OF YOUR TEN YEAR OLD DAUGHTER!"

Eric's eyes closed, 'goddammit Kenny, why do you have to intervene every time!' He clenched his fists nervously as he continued to ease drop on Kenny's family matters. 

"GET OFF MY SON YOU HILLBILLY!"

"DAD, STOP IT! HE'S GOING TO SUFFOCATE!" A voice that sounded similar to his brother Kevin called out.

"DADDY...STOP...PLEASE! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! STOP CHOKING KENNY PLEASE! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Erica's pink eye-shadowed eyelids lowered when she heard the youngest McCormick beg her father to stop abusing Kenny. She never really talked to the girl, but she always worried about her from the stories Kenny told. 

"YOU SEE!" Cartman heard Kenny growl in anger. "YOU'RE MAKING HER CRY!" 

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? I'M THE MAN OF THIS HOUSE AND AS THE MAN I DESERVE RESPECT!"

"RESPECT? YOU DESERVE TO BE IN JAIL FOR TREATING YOUR FAMILY LIKE THIS!"

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" His father paused for a minute, probably pulling the blonde closer to his face, "SAY IT AGAIN! COME ON MYSTERION, SAY IT! RIGHT IN MY FUCKING FACE IF YOU HAVE THE BALLS!"

"YOU. DESERVE. TO. BE. IN.-"

"ENCHILADAS!" Erica screamed as she pounded on their door like a maniac, "I BROUGHT PLENTY FOR YOU GUYS!" Her knuckles were bright red from the knocked, two of her fingernails broke, ruining her beautiful manicured look.

'What the hell am I thinking!?' The brunet suddenly realized in thought, 'they'll kill me also!' She turned on her heel and started running down the stairs, tripping on her heel and forcing her body to slam into the concrete in front of their house.

"Fuck! Pussy! Shit face! Princess Bubbblegum's vagina!" The girl hissed in pain, but got off the ground and continued to run with a small limp. 

When she was out of view of the McCormick's house, she felt rain about to occur from the grey clouds in the sky. Erica took the small umbrella out of her purse and opened it up, shielding her silky hair from the soon to be rain.

 

\--------------

 

She had a pleasant date with Kyle, but also heard Kenny's father abuse her best friend, right in front of her. This day turned to crap quickly. She bolted out of downtown South Park when they all heard the banging on their door. Erica didn't want to be made into a punching bag for Kenny's father, but she could've at least called the cops.

Cartman was walking down the sidewalk of a normal neighborhood to get to his own house. It was raining loudly so he wasn't really happy about it. The brunet was only thankful for the girly purse that offered a free umbrella so he wouldn't be wet while walking home. He didn't know he was going to run into a furry demon from hell. 

Mia's black cat sat on the Mormons lawn as it stared up at the window with a small glow coming from the curtains. Rain poured down harshly on the cat, his fur was drenched in water. Oliver didn't seem to care because he kept his gaze up at the window that had the lights on.

Erica walked over to Mia's cat and kneeled next to him. "What are you doing here? Does Mia let you wonder wherever you want?" She held the umbrella out so it could cover his head. Her eyes shifted to the window that suddenly became dark. "Is that Gary Harrison's room?"

"Meow." Oliver answered.

Cartman was shocked to see the blonde boy from the class next to his come up to the window. He seemed to not notice the two on his lawn as he smiled at the sky.

The black cat wouldn't look at the brunet, he was too focused on the morman boy. 

"I'm not understanding why you're here. What does Gary have to do with you?"

The cat shifted his eyes off the blonde boy gazing up at the stars to glare at Cartman. "Why don't you worry about your own damn problems."

Erica's eyes went huge at the sudden comment. She jumped back when she heard the cat comprehense English. "Y-You can talk!?"

Oliver was a little taken back by the girl. "Hm? You can finally understand me?" He looked away from the wide eyes in front of him. "Probably because of the spell, you either opened your eyes to believe I can talk or your spell is finally kicking in."

"You are...are a...-cat!?" Cartman cried confusingly. "Are you the cat from Hocus Pocus!?"

The cat's hair started to straighten on his back as he growled, "I'm not a cat for the last time! I'm a boy just like you!"

Erica crossed her arms with a smirk, "oh really?" Walking around the cat she admired the animals body closely and raised an eyebrow, "so where's your boy parts?"

"Where's yours?" Oliver retorted back. 

"Touché." Cartman stopped moving and glanced back up at the blonde boy who had his eyes closed and his hands held up. The little bastard was praying while Eric was having a conversation with a cat on his lawn. "Do you know Gary?"

"He went to my churches fundraisers, even though I'm Catholic," the boy trapped in a cats body confessed. "He annoyed the crap out of me. My friends and I tried to dodge conversation with him all the time."

Erica had to wipe away the droplets of water that fell onto her rosy skirt. Her hand grasped the handle of the umbrella harder. She didn't understand why he was on Harrison's lawn if the kid annoys him. "So why are you spying on him?"

Oliver let out a huff, "I really don't have much to do as a cat. One day I was strolling around the block and that overly excited kid came up to me." His eyelids dropped as he sighed, "he's not so bad when you get to know him."

"What do you mean?" The brunet blinked curiously and asked. "He's not that annoying?"

"Gary is treated badly by everyone just because he acts differently...Sometimes I wish I could take back some of the stuff I did...like ignoring him..."

"Oh my god...are you gay for the Mormon kid!? ...EWWWWW!-" Erica screeched in disgust. 

"S-Shut up! Just because I think he's alright doesn't mean I love him!" Oliver growled angrily, "not everybody is gay in South Park. The reason why I am a cat right now is because of my ex girlfriend."

"Did you cheat on her?" Cartman wasn't going to be surprised if Oliver was a cheater. Mia did say she used mostly cheater spells, but it wouldn't make sense why Oliver loves her so much. 

"Of course not!" The cat got up from his sitting position and looked at the girl. "It's a long story and I don't really like to talk about it."

Eric noticed how wet the cat-or boy was from the harsh rain. He was shivering from the weather and the water was making contact with his fur. Eric didn't want to show this fur ball compassion, especially since he hissed at him when they first met. Cartman fought back and forth on his decision. Finally the boy gave in and kneeled next to Oliver. He held a hand out in front of the cat.

"Come on, let's go home."

Oliver glared at the hand that was offering him a chance to be picked up. "Are you going to throw me in a trash can or something? Mia will kill you."

Erica twitched at the comment the boy made when she was trying to be kind. "I was going to take you to my house you asshole."

The cat got silent for a minute to look over at Gary's window which no longer showed the blonde boy. He rotated his head back around to the brunet who still had a hand out toward him.   
"...Fine...If you drop me I'll scratch you like crazy!"

The girl scooped up the cat and placed Oliver in her left arm while still holding the umbrella over their heads. "Oh shut up. I'm not going to drop you."

Cartman walked off Gary's yard and made his way toward his house. "Hey Oliver, since I now believe you're a real boy, what do you look like?"

"What do I look like?" Yellow eyes scanned the neighborhood for future visits. "If you let me spend the night I'll show you."

"How are you going to show me?" Erica asked, "are we going to find your Facebook or something?"

Oliver shook his head and snuggled against the girls arm for warmth. "No. I'll show you when it turns into midnight."

"Eh!? Your spell turns you back to human at midnight?"

"Yeah. That's why Mia gave me an actual human size bed to sleep in. I'm a human till it turns six."

Cartman processed the others words. "So...could I turn back to a boy when it turns midnight?"

"I'm not sure."

\-----------


End file.
